There is someone out there for you
by wst nightshade
Summary: Alex gets more then what he wish for and finds out thet he Is part of a Alien race but why are they looking for him and what is there king's plan for Alex and how does the Xenomorph princess Ae'sha help the king with his plans? Read and find out. I don't owen anything expected my OCs and the Alien race looking for Alex.
1. Wish Part 1

There's someone for you out there. chapter 1 Careful what you wish for because you might get your wish part 1.

This story for adults don't read If you are kid or If you don't lemons or if you don't like anything in this story even the story it self don't read it there more storys to read.

Im going to keep this story as a lemon.

Alex/My P,O,V.

I was on one of my walks then i look up and seen one star i'm not a one to make a wish but what can go wrong. I wish i had a girlfriend. I said. Before i can react a portal appear below me.

Unknown planet Ae'sha P,O,V.

I was on mission for my mother looking for new host so my new sisters and brothers can fully come in this world i don't like using humans because i want to learn more about them but mother said if i find a human that i like that and she will see if she will let me do whatever i want with the human or the human will be another one of my new sister's or brother's host.

I wish i meet a human that i can have as friend or maby a mate. I thought. Then i seen a flickeringly light i went in the room were the light was coming from there was a metal circle thing on the wall then a thing with buttons i think that's what humans call them i push one of them and than the numbers light up really i don't get humans and there names for things, so i did what i think any human will do i start pushing buttons until another button lit up so i push that one too, then a vortex appeared then like it was granting my wish because a human fly through vortex and then right after the vortex closed.

Alex/My P,O,V.

When i fall through the Portal i almost fall on my face but i hold my hands out and turned my head to the right then i hit so hard that i couldn't say oach all can do is groan and then i felt a poke, it was like when a kid finds a dead animal. Ok im a liv...stop taking because when i turn my head to see owe was poking me it's was a xenomorph now i know what you are thinking run for your fucking life dumass but i can't and it's not because i'm too afraid to move it's was because i was amazed i never see real life xeno before so the first thing i do is asked a dum question. Our you going to kill me or use me as a host for kind? I asked. I already known the answers, no on the killing me unless I make it necessary to kill me and yes on host part because they need hostes to live and thats why it went kill me and I forgive them there trying to live like my race expect the host part but how many things have died for us to live, Then shakes it's head no two times and then not thinking put my hand it's head. I'm sorry for what my kind in this universe did to yours. I said. Then not thinking again, I kissed It's forehead.

I got up started to walk away but then it grabed my hand. You want me to stay with you? I asked it shakes it's head yes. Ok i will stay with you if you do one thing for me answer one of three questions is that ok with you? I asked it shakes it's head yes. Are you a male? I asked it shakes It's head no. Ok i'm a man of my word i will stay with you just one more question for the road are you a female? I asked then she shakes her head yes. Ok i need too know do you have name and if so what is it i can't just call you female xeno. I said.

Ae' sha. she hise it wes like she was trying to say something maybe har name. Is Aesha your name? I asked as she shakes her head yes. Will nice to meet you Aesha i'm Alex. I said. I think you need a way too talk to me so i i'll teach you everything i know about writing is that ok with you? I said Aesha shakes her head yes. Oh god have pity on my and her souls. I thought.

I was done teaching her i teach everything know about writing it toke 4 hours long to teach her but it felt like 4 years it toke longer because i almost was attack by a facehugger but Aesha kill it but it's blood hit my right arm i ran in a bathroom in a room that Aesha and i found to wash the blood off We also found a med kit so i wrapped a brand aid wrap around my right arm. After a while started to smell something sweet, little salty and bitter, with a pinch of sour the smell made blood rush to my Dick, then my right arm started to hurt like someone was slowly ripping the skin off my arm.

Ae'sha P,O,V.

After Alex was done teaching me how to write which i love every minute expect when a royal facehugger try make Alex it's host i kill it i can kill it because i came from one, mother said It happened because humans attack the nest she told me to do whatever i want to do until she dies and i find a mate and become the new Queen. The royal face hugger i killed blood hit Alex's right arm he run the bathroom to get the blood off poor thing he using to get the blood off is going to melt but better it then his arm i hope he is ok i love him and don't want anything bad happened to him, wait did i this say i love him oh my mother i do love him and I want him to by my mate and i his mate, but what If he already have a mate or don't want me is his mate.

After a while he gab his arm like he was in pain i went to see if he was ok than i smell sent from him that made me honey as hell but as much as i want to fuck his ever living brains out right now i can't because i still don't know if he has a mate or if he wants me to be his mate so i asked him if he has a mate bye writing it down in the notebook he found for me to talk him he said no so i turned around move my tell and offer myself to him.

Alex/My P,O,V.

As i was seating in pain, so Aesha came over to see if I was ok as she did the smell got close then befor and I felt like I was on fire and my heart was betting harder. i'm ok Aesha. i said after the pain stop. Do you have a mate. Aesha asked by writing it in the notebook i found for her. No i don't have a mate. I said. Then Aesha turn around and move her tell i know what she was doing she was offering herself to me and as much as i want to fuck her untill the cows come home i can't because i need to know If that is what she really wants me to be her mate.

I know what you doing but do you really want me as your mate? I asked as Aesha shakes her head yes. I couldn't control myself no more i undid my pants and pull them down with me boxers and hold base of Aesha's tell as i put my Dick inside her perfect pink wet alien Pussy She hiss/purr in pleasure i was making a purring noise and it was the same purring noise Aesha was making but we didn't notice it right now because we we're in a heavenly bliss there was nothing but use two everything else didn't matter it was Aesha and I nothing else but our two souls being forevermore as one, Mine and Aesha's hips are moving faster, I..im going to cum. I said. Then i heard a female voice say Me too. But i didn't noticed because i was fucking Aesha into next the year.

We both hit our climax cuming at the same time i polled out and lay-by her we lost in each other, we didn't hear the knocking on the door and the door opening. What the fuck is going here? A Soldier asked. Which snap Aesha and i out of our world i was going bitch owe done it out but when i noticed that there was a group of Soldiers with all there guns at the us that is because i was right beside Aesha and all there guns was pointing at her but one of them told the others to holded there fire but one them did hear him in time and fired his pistol then something in me snep and then i moved so fast that i was able to grab the bullet with my right hand.

I didn't know what happen all i know is that i was beside Aesha but now i'm right In front of the Soldier that fire the pistol and my right hand closed and which in inchs away from the pistol everyone was looking at me In shock and disbelief i want to know why thay all looking at me like that.

Then i felt something in my hand open it and what drop on the floor from my right hand shock me and evey else it was the bullet, i look at my right hand and there was nothig wrong with it. I was going to say something but then my right arm started to hurt again but this time the vanes that in it was starting to pop out and was glowing green. Then the pain died down with the vines in my right arm and the vanes stop glowing green also. What is happening to me? I asked.

To be continued.

I wil see you dragons of night or day later wst nightshade out.


	2. update

omg Im not posting stuf when Im mad again im so sorry to any one snap at but whan i see someone bing made fun of i go crazy so plz ignore the last thing i post i love you all no mater who you are or the way you act thx for all nice things you say im realy a nice guy and dont wery i be back with new chapters for my storys im just taking a brake so untill next time see you all latter.


End file.
